iRealize Freddie
by iCarlyRox101
Summary: Freddie tries to contact Carly after school but what happens then? He doesn't even know if she's alive.He goes to her apartment and nothing.Calls her and nothing. Find out what happened to Carly.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,so this is my first story and I'm sorry if it's suckish. But I hope you Creddie fans out there like it. I'm thinking of putting a bit of Seddie but not sure yet. Thanks for reading!(btw italic letters mean the person's thoughts) This is Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Hey Carly!" I shouted. "Open the door!"

No response. Nothing at all.

"Carly?Spencer?"

No answer.

_That's strange. Carly should be home at least Spencer should be there. Maybe they went somewhere. Maybe to get smoothies. Maybe I should ask Sam. Maybe I should call her. Wait, what if something bad happend?What if they got in an accident and had to go to the hopsital without anyone knowing where they went?_

He thought a bit more to himself then shook his head.

"That's nonsense." He said aloud,also still shaking his head. "I'll just call Carly and she'll say she's fine and she'll embarass me. I'm crazy." He got out his cellphone and dialed Carly's phone rang and rang. Nobody answered.

He phoned again. Nothing. He bit his lip and thought for a moment.

_I'll call Sam!That's a great idea! I have great ideas!_

He dialed Sam's number.

"What do you want, Fredward?"

_Thank god. _"Hi Samantha." He heard a snort on the other side of the line but continued. "Do you know where Carly is?"

"Nope. I tried to call her but she didn't answer my freakin' call."

"Oh. Me too."

"Look Fredbutt, I'm at detention and Mr. Whass-his-name is going to kill me if he sees I'm on my cell talking to a dork."

"SAM! We're talking about Carly here!" He was nearly shouting. "Don't you care about your best friend!" But she had hung up. And Freddie stood there stupidly. What was he going to do?

**What is Freddie gonna do???Find out next chapter. I hope you liked it. :) (324 words!!!So little!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thx for reading the last chapter!I got a bunch of reviews telling me to write a longerrrrrrrrrrrr chapter so if you're one of them you rock!By the way, thx to those people this will be a longer chapter. I'm sorry it won't be that long because I'm so busy with school. I have this stupid project for Science. Ugh. And I put a bit of Seddie in this chapter. This is in Sam's P.O.V.**

Sam slammed her cellphone shut.

_The dork. But I wonder what really happened to Carly?Nah, I'll just pick the lock and open the door, and if I see Carly in there I will be so mad at Freddork!_

She could image herself giving Freddie a Texas smiled to could imagine any pain in Freddie. Not that she was mean , it was just her nature. To beat people up.

_What if Fredward wasn't lying? What if Carly really wasn't home?Why would he lie anyway?_

_Freddie's P.O.V_

The next morning, Freddie got ready for school. He opened the door then closed it. He knocked on Carly's door. Maybe just maybe she would open the door and explain what had happened. Nothing.

Freddie sighed and headed off to school, hoping he would see her there.

The first thing he did when he arrived at school was going to Carly's locker. She wasn't there. But he saw Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Oh, hey dork. I'm not glad that you weren't lying." She said.

"Lying about w-" Oh. How could he forget that?

"See, I'm not glad that I couldn't beat you up and that Carly's like gone."

"Oh." He said at random thinking of the horrible moment if Sam had beat him up. "I told my-"

"You told the crazy old woman that you call you mother?" Sam interrupted laughing a bit after.

"Um yeah."

_I wonder why my mom is so.... So...so..so......._

He thought, trying to think of the right word.

"Overprotective? Crazy? " Sam said. As if she could read his mind.

He stared at her and she stared back. Her eyes were locked on his and his were locked on hers.

"Sam-"

But the bell rang and Freddie gathered his stuff and quickly went to his next class. History. Ugh.

Sam's P.O.V

_Thank god that bell had rung. I never noticed how cute Freddie is. I can't believe I'm thinking like this. Ugh. The dork._

But she kept imagining his eyes in her mind. So that she could forget about it fast she raced her way to History class and for once she wasn't late. It didn't help. She just about forgot she and Freddie had the same class this block. She sat as far away as Freddie as possible. Still thinking about him, she made her way to the furthest-away-as-possible desk.

Freddie's P.O.V

He walked back home, thought about Carly and Sam. Definetly Carly. His phone rang. He looked at who it was.

OMG CARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He answered right away.

"Oh my god, Carly!" He shouted.

"Hi.." cough "Fr" cough "Eddie."

"Carly what the heck is wrong?"

"I..." Then there was a bam sort of noise and the line went dead.

"CARLY!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs then hung up. "Carly..." he whispered. "Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples, I haven't updated in how long? Like a year? I'm so sorry. I was so busy with school and all but now I promise a weekly update. Thanks. This is in Freddie's P.O.V.**

People started staring at me like I was mental or insane or something. After all, I _had _yelled at the top of my lungs. I blushed from embarassment. People started whispering or muttering to each other that I was crazy.

"Ugh, you people are crazy." I shouted at them. "My friend called me then the line went dead and I scream my friends name then you start whispering to each other that I need to get to a hospital 'cause I'm suffering a weird case of mentallity?Is mentallity even a word?!"

People started walking away from me or should I say running? I decided to tell Sam about Carly's strange call, when a random hobo came up to me.

"Um, hello there."I said.

"Got money on you?"The hobo asked.

"No. Get a life."

"I can't get a life." The hobo whined.

"Too bad." I walked away from the strange hobo.

Then, I finally dialed Sam's number.

"What is your problem, Fredface?Do you need a wedgie? A beating?"Sam literally yelled. "I'm at detention at Briggs, okay?Now go run along and do whatever it is that Freddifer's do ,okay?"

"CARLY CALLED ME!"I yelled.

"What?!" She screamed over the phone.

"I was asking her where she was but then the line went dead!"

I opened the door to my apartment, when I finally got there, to find my mom pacing around in a circle.

"Hold on." I whispered to the phone.

"FREDWARD BENSON!You are to take a tick bath right this instant!"

"Mom, not now!Later!"

"NOW!"

"No, shut up."I ran to my room and locked the door.

"FREDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My mom screamed at the very top of her lungs. I covered my ears. Ouch, she has a loud scream. Didn't know that.

"SHUT UP!CARLY'S MISSING AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS STUPID TICKS!"I screamed back at her. Then there was silence. That shut her up? Amazing!

"Sam?" I clutched the phone to my ear.

"What the heck was that?"

"Err, was I?"

"Uh, Carly phoned you and then the line went dead."

"Oh, right!Well first there was like the sound of a like gun shot and then the line went dead."

"Do you think…."Sam whispered.

"I hope not." I said. " Don't think about that. She might call us again right if she's well…alive."

"Meet me at Groovy Smoothies, geek. I'll see you there."

"'Kay. See ya." Then I hung up and thought about what had just happened with my mom.

I screamed at her? I told her to shut up? I ignored a weekly tick bath? That sounded so unlike me. But I was going through so much stress these days about Carly and everything that I felt like skipping class tomorrow, I felt like getting detention, I felt like not doing homework, I felt like doing _bad_ stuff. Sam can surel_y _help me with that, right?

I sneaked out of the apartment and walked to the Groovy Smoothies. I saw Sam already at a table. I entered and sat down next to her.

"Heya dork." She said.

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence. What to say?

"Listen Sam, I feel like being like you these days, doing bad stuff, you know? Want to skip class tomorrow?Maybe figure out stuff about Carly or something?"

She did a spit take with her smoothie and stared at me. "Freddie Benson wanted to skip class?" She laughed. "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

Sam stared at me again. " You're nuts boy. But sure. I get lonely, anyway. When I skip I mean. Do you want to skip all classes or just a few?"

"All of them." I answered, then took a sip from her smoothie.

"Hey!Get your own!"

"I don't feel like it."I whined.

"Okay well, bye."

"See ya tomorrow." I said.

**It is longer right? Hope you liked it. R & R pretty please? Oh about say if you want Creddie or Seddie cuz I'm not that sure anymore…Check out the next chapter in about a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I said WEEKLY updates and it hasn't been a week only 2 days but as I told you last chapter when I'm happy I tend to update much faster so I came back from school today and I had just been walking from the torch relay(Olympics) to school to home and I was tired so I thought I feel like writing and I'm so happy today I shall write. And then, I got an idea for a story. It's gonna be called "iRun Away". It's where Sam runs away from her abusive mother and Freddie tries to find her. It's a Seddie story. Anyway, I only got 2 reviews so far for last chapter, I felt upset that I nearly quit writing.(JK I would never quit writing.).Don't feel bad if you didn't review. I love you all for reading my story anyway. I will make you review though. Okay, on with the story!This is in Freddie's P.O.V.**

**The Next Day at School:**

I entered the school and started to look everywhere for Sam. I went to her locker and she wasn't there. I had probably gone around the school 5 times and hadn't found her. Then suddenly someone punched me hard in the shoulder. I jumped up.

"Sam! Don't scare me or hurt me like that!"I rubbed my shoulder.

"Whatever Freddork. Are we going to skip or what?"She asked as if the answer weren't obvious already.

"Duh. I told you yesterday at Groovy Smoothies. I _will _skip. We need to figure out things with Carly. I miss her so much."I said softly.

Sam's eyes then turned watery and her face was turning red as if she were about to cry.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry in front of Freddie."Sam whispered, she probably thought I didn't hear her but I did.

"What was that?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard her."Sam, are you about to cry?"

I was hoping she would actually admit she was about to cry but then am I insane? This is Sam I'm talking about. A girl who would _never_ show her weak side. A girl who likes to be known as tough and fierce. She tries to hide who she truly is.

"No!"Sam defended herself. "Come on, are we going to skip or what? I know an abandoned classroom over there. We can stay there 'till school's over."She pointed where the classroom was then lead the way. I followed behind her.

As soon as she closed the door behind the abandoned classroom, she burst into tears. "I miss Carly!" She cried. "She was always there for me and I told her everything. She's basically the only one I trust!"

I walked over to her and hugged her then let go after about 4 seconds. "We all miss Carly, Sam. But remember Spencer is also missing. We need to figure out where both of them are."

"I know." She sobbed. She wiped away her tears and then looked at me. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I was planning a search party or something. Go look for them you know?And you know I was also thinking that-"

Sam cut me off. She jumped up and down, repeatedly. "The police!" She cried."We can tell the police!" Oh man, why didn't I think of that before?"

I didn't remember if I had told the police or not. I only remembered telling the crazy woman known as my mother.

"Uh yeah, sure. Maybe that will help. But I think we still need to search ourselves. You know, maybe after school we can go to Carly's apartment and break in. You can pick the lock."

"I guess..." Sam said slowly. "I'll just pick the lock and we see if we find any clues or something?"

"Exactly." I replied.

"Okay. But where do we start looking for the clues?"

"In their apartment Sam!We just said that!" I yelled annoyed.

"Shut up, dork. This is stressing me out and is causing me to have stupidity."

I raised my eyebrow. "So you're admitting you were acting stupid?" I smirked.

Sam slapped me in the arm and glared at me. "Say that again and you'll get a well-deserved Texas wedgie."

"Whatever. Now about Carly.."I began.

Sam interrupted. " Yes, the love of your life. The girl you love who will never even have the tiniest crush on you. I understand, go on."

"Shut up, Sam. As I was saying, about Spencer and Carly,"I shot her a glare. "We'll..."

"Pick the lock, find clues. I know!"

I sighed. She never let me finish a sentence. I was about to say that we should just leave school now instead of waiting for it to end.

"No Sam, I was going to say..."

She cut me off again. "That you love Carly?"

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE?I WASN'T GOING TO SAY THAT!"I yelled at her.

She stared at me, her eyes looked hurt. Ad she said something I never thought she'd say to me.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just upset that Carly's gone. I'm sorry Freddie."

"Aww, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." If it were any other girl, I would have hugged her. But this was Sam. She would have probably hugged me back but probably just because she wanted to give me a wedgie.

She said something even more unexpected, "Hug me, Freddie."

I stared at her. Was she insane? Was she going through her mental insane stage? Am I insane enough to say insane instead of crazy or any other word that means the same thing?

"Sam, you'll just give me a wedgie." I sighed.

She then sighed. "Aww, darn it. You caught me." She gave me an evil glare.

Sam can drive me crazy. She beats me up, insults me and so much more. Carly is sweet and kind to me, which is why I of course like her better.

"Let's go to Carly's apartment."I suggested.

"Fine."She gave in.

We walked to the apartment in silence and when we finally reached the apartment, Sam began picking the lock. I waited until she was finally done and she swung the door open.

I stepped in the abandoned place and took a quick look around. Sam stepped in aswell.

"You go in Carly's room I'll go in Spencer's room." Sam ordered. I walking in Carly's room,looking around everywhere. I was looking under her bed,where I had found a ripped diary, when I heard a scream. I quickly jumped up and ran in Spencer's room.

"What's wrong?"I questioned.

"I found....b....bll...blood."She whispered. Sam was crounched down, near a huge puddle of blood. I stared at it.

"It's fresh, too. They must've been here today. We missed them."She continued whispering, then burst into tears.

"It's okay, Sam. Maybe they'll come back. I think we should spend the night here. See if they come back, okay?"

"Okay." She wiped her tears away and went into Carly's room.

It was obvious she had her emergency clothes in there. I snuck back into my apartment

I grabbed my pyjamas and slowly closed the door to my apartment then opened the door to Carly's apartment.

Sam was on the couch eating chips. She had her pyjamas on.

I put my pyjamas on then said to Sam,"We each go on watch for 2 hours. Do you want to go first?"

"Okay.I'll wake you up in 2 hours."

"'Kay."

"Let's do this." Sam said and smiled.

**It took me 2 days to write this cuz I had a ton of homework, and was on Facebook chat, far it is Creddie-2 Seddie-0. Keep on voting ppl!You ppl who already did are awesome. Now please review. Please, think of the children.**


End file.
